Persona 4: Parallel World
by sync94
Summary: Well this story reflects on the Persona 4 game itself, but with a twist! Souji's twin sister, Jiyoka, is right there beside him aiding him and the others in their pursuit of catching the murderer of Inaba. Sucky summary I know. Pairs unknown for now.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Igor and Margaret

Author's note: Hi~! Thanks for reading this fan fic I made for Persona 4! I hope you'll like this, and review and comment please! ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter One- Meeting Igor and Margaret<p>

I walked around the little hotel room, that my twin brother Souji had booked so that we wouldn't miss the train to Inaba tomorrow morning.

Souji and I both have silver hair, and gray eyes, expect my hair is long and has light blue streaks in it.

While Souji was playing on his PSP on the bed, I plopped down to his side to see he was playing The Third Birthday, obviously not worried about meeting new people again like I was.

Every year Souji and I jump from place to place, school to school, because of our damn parent's working overseas. We never had any friends because of this, so we only had each other to rely on. No one else, but us...

"Hey Souji-nii," I tugged onto my twin brother's sleeve. "Do you think we'll be okay in this town, called Inaba?"

"Who knows Jiyoka-nee," Souji shrugged his shoulders. "We're gonna be gone in a year anyways, so don't worry about it too much. Okay?"

"Yes sir," I mumbled, and continued to sip my Dr. Salt.

"It'll be okay," he switched his PSP off, and ruffled my hair. "I'm sure we'll be able to make good friends this year."

"How do you know this time?" I asked him.

"It's just a feeling," he shrugged.

I looked around the room to still see that we won't be leaving for a while, and start to drift off to sleep against my brother's shoulder, wondering how things will turn out this time.

What's that sound? I hear a car's engine humming, and tires rolling against the gravel.

But we're in a hotel aren't we? I opened my eyes to see I was in a blue interior limo like room, sitting on a chair right next to Souji.

"Souji-nii? What's going on here?" I asked him. He shrugged as saying he doesn't know the answer either.

"Welcome to the velvet room," a creepy voice talked. I turned to see a bizarre looking guy with an abnormally large nose, and a really pretty woman with white blond hair in a ponytail holding a book. "Ah...It seems we have guests with an intriguing destiny," he chuckled.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked.

"And what is this place?" Souji spoke.

"My name is Igor, my dear guests. I am delighted to make your acquaintance," he introduced himself. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future," he explained. "Now then, why don't you introduce yourself?" he asked us politely.

"I'm Jiyoka Seta," I introduced myself.

"Souji Seta," Souji stated.

"Hm...I see," Igor nodded. "Now let's take a look into what awaits for the both of you shall we?" he summoned cards out of nowhere onto the blue rounded table. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" he asked us.

"No," Souji and I said it at the same time.

Igor couldn't help, but let out a chuckle from our reaction. "Well, each reading in fortune telling is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different. Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

"I have to agree with you there," I nodded, and he flipping up the first card from the table.

"Hm..the Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent," he began the reading. "The card indicating the future beyond that is...," he flipped up another card. "The Moon in the upright position. This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery.' Very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you two."

"That sounds great," Souji rolled his eyes, and I elbowed him in the gut.

"Sorry Igor," I smiled. "Can you continue?"

"Very well Jiyoka-sama," he had an amused look on his face. "In the coming days, you two will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you'll return here. The coming year is a turning point in both of your destinies...If the mystery goes unsolved, your futures may be forever lost," he warned us. "Ah, but be rest assured.. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen," he made the cards fade away. "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margret," he gestured to the pretty woman beside him. "She is a resident of this place, like myself. Though there is another resident here, but he is unable to make it during this time."

"My name is Margaret. I am here to help accompany you two through your journey," she spoke in a monotone voice.

"So what is this 'destiny' or 'journey' you two keep on talking about?" Souji asked.

"We shall attend to the details another time, due to the lack of time in your world," Igor looked at his pocket-watch. "Until then, farewell..." and everything seeped back into darkness.

I opened my eyes to see, that I was laying next to Souji and let out a sigh wondering what in the world is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I know I haven't upload in a while, so please forgive I'm working on making chapter 2 as long as possible for my awesome readers please review also so I know that you guys like it, and I'll post more as quickly as possible with your support.

**Questions I wanna ask my readers!**

Should I couple Jiyoka with Yosuke?

What do you think about the other Velvet Room attendant? (It's not Theo by the way)

**Poll:** Should I pair Souji up with Rise or Yukiko?

What should Jiyoka's weapon be? (I was thinking about two short swords)

**Next Chapter: Chapter 2: New things...  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: New Home

**Author's Note: **

**Sync94: Yay~ New chapter! I hope you guys like this one though I hope you don't think it's slow since I'm trying to get all parts from the game. X) **

**Teddy: Can I do the disclaimers? Huh? Can I? Can I?**

**Yosuke: Ugh! Shut up you stupid bear!**

**Sync94: Sure thing Teddy -ruffles fur- **

**Teddy: Teehee. Okay Sync94 doesn't own the gang and I! Only the lovely ever so Jiyoka-sensei!**

**Sync94: I hope you enjoy this, and review for me please! **

* * *

><p>Next morning, we exited out of the hotel, and began discussing about our meeting with Igor, and Margaret.<p>

"You think what Igor says is real Souji-nii?" I asked him.

"Well it would explain of how the both of us ended up in the same dream, and interacting with each other," he stated.

"Sheesh lighten up," I pouted. We waited at our train stop, and I turned around to see that the news was on.

"And we're back, the center anchorman talked. "With some juicy news. The Miyumi Yamano scandal, I'm sure everyone-"

"Tch, he bags a singer and then has an affair with a t.v. announcer on site? Do chicks really dig politicans?" a guy got me distracted from the news with his loud voice.

"Isn't it just stuff like money and connections?" his girlfriend talked. "When you get down with it, financial and political men are the thing." I rolled my eyes about this, thinking it's so stupid to be in something that is too personal.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the guy frowns at her.

"What do you think it suppose to mean?" she scoffed.

"Gold digger," I coughed silently, but Souji heard this and chuckled.

Souji and I got into the train, and took our seats across from each other.

For some reason, flickers of a woman struggling came into my head. Who is that? Now Margaret and Igor began to pop up too.

"You too?" Souji broke me from my trance.

"Y-Yeah," I nodded, and we left it in the air since we still don't know what's going on.

"I got a text from Uncle," he showed me his black cellphone. "He said to meet him outside Yasoinaba Station at 4pm."

"Okay," I smiled.

Five hours later we heard the train announcer speaking, "We will arrive at the Yasogami Terminal in a few minutes. Passengers headed for Inaba City and Yasoinaba Station, please go to the other side of the plateform." The train was now coming to a stop.

"Let's go Jiyoka-nee," Souji handed me my dufflebag, and grabbed his.

"Yeah," I walked with him out the train. I just hope that this move is better than the last ones.

"YasoInaba," the announcer echoed, as we stepped out to the new city before us. "YasoInaba."

"Looks peaceful," I glanced around the city, till I saw a middle aged man waving at us, and a little girl with brown pigtails wearing a pink long sleeve shirt and a brown skirt. She is so cute! "It's Uncle Dojima that Mom showed us in pictures."

"Hey! Over here!" he called for us, and we walked over to him. "Well you two are more better looking in person than in your photos," he shook both of our hands.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Welcome to Inaba. My name's Ryotaro Dojima, I'll be the one looking after you two. Let's see... I'm your mother's younger brother that about sums it up," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you," Souji and I chorused.

"Heh, you probably don't remember, but we've met. I've changed both of your diapers before," he laughed. "This here's my daughter," he moved a bit to the side to show the girl. "Come on Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousins."

"...'lo," she greeted quietly, and ran back behind her dad.

"What are you so shy for?" Dojima chuckled. Nanako got mad at him, and slapped him in the back which caused me and Souji to laugh a little. "Well then let's get going," we all got in the car, and started to head towards Dojima's house.

"You mind if we stop by the gas station? Nanako has to go to the restroom," Dojima asked us, and we shook our head.

"Hi! Welcome to Moel!" a gas attendent greeted us when we pulled up to the gas station. Never see anyone like that working, must be rare these days.

"Can you go to the bathroom all by yourself?" Dojima asked Nanako.

"Uh-huh," she nodded her head, and we all got out of the car for some fresh air.

"It's in the back to your left," the attendent instructed. "You know which way's left? The side you don't hold your chopsticks in."

Souji smiled at me when the attendent said that, since I myself am left handed. Therefore I hold chopsticks in my left hand thank you very much!

"I know geeze," Nanako grumbled, and went into the restroom.

"Are you taking a trip?" the attendent asked us.

"No," Dojima shook his head. "We just went to pick these two up. They just moved her from the big city."

"The city huh?" the attendent's eyebrow rose.

"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine," Dojima handed him some cash.

"Right away sir!" he said enthusiastically.

"Good time's any for a smoke," Dojima walked away and lit a cigarette.

"Are you both in high school?"

"Yeah we're both sophmores this year," Souji answered him.

"Does it surprise city people to see how little there is out here? There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll be either hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we are actually looking for some part-time help right now. Give it some thought why don't you? We don't mind if you two are students," he smiled, and held out a hand.

"Thank you," Souji smiled and shook the guy's hand.

"And you too," he held his hand to me now.

"I'll think about it," I shook his hand. What's this feeling? It's very cold and malicious.

"You're really cute by the way," he smiled as we let go both of our hands. "Don't be too surprised if alot of guys like you."

"Oh, thank you," I blushed.

"Oh, I should get back to work. See ya!" he left, and I see Nanako watching us.

"Ugh," I held my hand to my head. What's wrong with my head? It hurts.

"You okay Jiyoka-nee?" I looked up to see Souji grimance in pain too.

"Y-Yeah," I sighed.

"Are you two okay?" Nanako walked up to us. "Did you get car sick? You don't look too good."

"We'll be fine Nanako-chan," I smiled at her, reassuring that everything would be all right.

We all got back in the car to continue driving to our new home for a year. I wonder what will happen to us.

"Jiyoka-nee," Souji held onto my hand. "You're getting really pale."

"Hm?" Dojima looked in his rear mirror to check up on us. "Sis did say that you have a weak body."

"I'll be okay," I sighed. I've been always having a weak immune system, so I often get sick when we arrive at a new place.

"You're gonna rest right when we get to the house," Souji looked at me saying no-excuses.

"Yes sir," I chuckled.

"We're here," Dojima pulled up to the driveway. "Nanako, can you show where Jiyoka's room is so that she can rest?"

"Of course," Nanko nodded, and took my hand.

"Thank you Nanako-chan," I smiled as we walked in the house.

"Over here's the kitchen," she showed me said-room. "Over there the living room. Souji-san's bedroom will be next to my dad's while your room will be next to mine."

"Got it."

"Here's your room," we arrived at it. "Will you be eating dinner with us?"

"I don't think so," I shook my head. "I think I'll be sleeping the entire night."

"Okay, I'll place your share in the fridge if you get hungry in the middle of the night," she told me.

"Thank you Nanako-chan," I ruffled her hair, and went into my new room.

It's pretty simple having a white and light blue futon in the corner of the room, with a black bookcase, brown study desk, and a couch. I guess Souji will be bringing in my other stuff then. I changed into a white t-shirt and black shortshorts as my pajamas, and drifted off into the blissful sleep far from reality.

* * *

><p>~In dream~<p>

"Where am I?" I looked around to see I was somewhere covered with fog.

"So you came," an eerie voice echoed. "Child of Man, I shall ask you this, do you seek the truth?"

"Thou art I, and I am thou," A voice ringed in my head. What's with this pain in my head? "Summon me from the sea of your soul Master!"

"P-Per-" someone's fingers silenced what I was about to say.

"Not now Child of Man, for that time will come," the voice chuckled. "I'm amused. You indeed have that potential along with the other one. Now go forth to your destiny I've set before you, and entertain me well."

Just like the Velvet Room from before, everything disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: Unique First Day

**Author's Note: **  
><strong>Sync94: I'm so happy right now! People been putting my story on their favorites and story alerts. You have no idea how much it means to me! ^^<strong>  
><strong>Teddy: Yay! Teddy hopes beary many people likes this story!<strong>  
><strong>Yosuke: I hope so too, but this is Sync94's first story, so don't flame her alive on the negative comments k?<strong>  
><strong>Teddy: Reviews and comments are always welcomed!<strong>  
><strong>Souji: And we're also holding a poll on who should my sister, Jiyoka end up with. <strong>  
><strong>Sync94: Oh? Souji you sound okay with that. Thought you would be the more protective type. <strong>  
><strong>Souji: -nods- I am, that's why you voters will have to choose carefully. <strong>  
><strong>-Teddy, Yosuke, and Kanji in the corner scared for their lives- <strong>  
><strong>Sync94: Okay then... Souji can you do the disclaimer?<strong>  
><strong>Souji: -Sigh- Sync94 does not own me nor the investigation team, only Jiyoka. If she did then there would have been more sexual reference then usual. <strong>  
><strong>Sync94: Of course there would be!<strong>  
><strong>Yosuke: On with the story please?<strong>

Chapter 3: Unique First Day

Seriously, what in God's hell is wrong with my dreams lately. I mean it's not everyday that you're in a long-nosed creep's care with his pretty attendent, well people might have but not being in the same dream where your twin was! And now this? Who in the hell was that? Why is this happening? I need some answers! I glanced at my phone to see it was only 4:30 am.

"Too freaking early," I muttered, and got up from my futon. Oh well, I can make everyone's lunches, and hit the shower at six. So I walked into the kitchen and started to work on everyone's lunches. I heard what happened to Auntie from Mom, and thought they probably eat things that are mostly store-bought.

"Seriously?" I hissed when I took a glance in the fridge. All they really had in there were eggs, cans of tuna, some pickled veggies, and mostly store-bought side dishes. Dear god, I swear I'm going to the store after school. Even though there weren't many ingredients, I could still pull it off.

~55 minutes later~

"There," I looked at the four bentos proudly. The contents in there were onigiris with tuna filling in there, a pickled veggie salad, and miso fish. I used the store-bought miso for the fish.

"Did you make all of this?" I looked up to see Doujima in his regular uniform with a surprised expression, along with Nanako trailing behind him as usual. Dang, she gets up this early for her father? What a devoted child.

"Y-Yeah," I rubbed the back of my head. "I thought it would be nice if I made lunches for everybody."

"I bet it's better than the stuff we usually buy in the stores," Doujima chuckled. "Nanako can make breakfast, so we usually eat take-out for lunch or dinner."

"That's not good for your bodies, especially Nanako-chan since she's a growing child Uncle," I scolded. See the thing is, even though I have a health problem, I hate seeing other people sick. Like for Souji, I always make sure he's always eating healthy and exercising etc."I'll be happy to take care of lunch and dinner."  
>"Thanks kiddo," he ruffled my hair. "You should take a shower to get ready for school soon. I placed your new uniform your room while you were still sleeping."<p>

"I should shouldn't I?" I muttered. "Nanako-chan, can you take care of breakfast then?"

"Of course," she nodded vigorously. Aw! She's too cute.

"And make sure Uncle takes his lunch before he leaves to work," I whispered in her ear, and she nodded in response.

"Well, time to hit the showers!" I trailed off to the bathroom.

Washed up, all ready to go! Gd this skirt is so short! Luckily I have black tights to put under it, and took my daily medicine.

"You look good," Souji was at the door frame with his school uniform on. "Did you drink your medicine?"

"Just did," I grabbed my schoolbag. "Oh and I made lunch today, so you better eat it."

"Health-freak as usual," Souji chuckled, and I jabbed him in the ribs in response.

"Wow Nanako-chan!" I exclaimed when we walked into the kitchen to see eggs, bread, and sausages out on the table. "This is amazing."

"Good morning," Nanako greeted as she placed the final plate on the table where we all sat down. "Let's eat."

"This is really good," I said after taking a bite out of the eggs and bread.

"Did your father go to work?" Souji asked, not seeing Doujima around.

"There was some kind of trouble, so he won't be back," Nanako explained. So that's why he was up early.

"Did you make sure Uncle bring his bento with him?" I asked her.

"Yep!" she smiled cheerfully. "Dad says he'll enjoy it!"

"That's good," I smiled.

"You're starting school today, right? My school's on the way, so... let's go together," Nanako seemed somewhat restless.

"Sure, that will be helpful for us," Souji and I nodded. We finished our breakfast pretty quickly, and followed Nanako to our new school.

"Hey Souji-nii," I tugged on my brother's sleeve.

"What's up?"

"What's the name of our new school," I shyly asked, feeling pretty stupid right now.

"I think it's called Yasogami High school," Souji tapped his chin.

"Ah," I nodded my head. "I hope we'll make friends there."

"Don't worry too much about it Jiyoka-nee," he ruffled my hair. Okay, I'm starting to think people like ruffling my damn hair all the dang time.

"Um," Nanako's voice got our attention to see she stopped walking. "You get go straight from here. My school's this way."

"Oh okay, Nanako-chan," I nodded. "Also, after school would you like to go grocery shopping with me?"

"Yes!" she jumped. "We can go to June!" I can tell she likes that store very much.

"Then I'll see you after school here okay?"

"Okay, bye!" Nanako walked to her school, as we did to ours.

While we were in the school zone that was an intersection in front of the school, a guy with chocolate brown hair crashed into a pole with his bike.

"Ouch," I winced, seeing that he critically hit his nads badly.

"Leave him be," Souji grabbed my arm, knowing that I was about to ask if the guy was okay. "He's gonna live."

"This place looks nice," we arrived at the school. "I like the cherry blossoms here."

"Come on, we need to go to the faculty office," Souji urged, not wanting to be late.

So we went into the school, and managed to find the faculty office since there was a sign that said "Faculty Office' right there by the door.

"So you're the fresh meat in my class?" a teacher with major teeth problems walked up to us.

"Yes sir," I slightly bowed.

"Great, I have more pricks to handle. Well let's go," he shoved us out of the room, and we walked behind him to class. What a major pain he's going to be this year.

"Alright shut your traps," he fumed when we walked into the class. "I'm Kinshito Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward! First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like love-struck baboons. Long as I'm around, you students are going to be pure as the driven snow."

Everyone sweat dropped at this stupid remark. Seriously how racist he is against teenagers.

"Now I hate wasting my time, but I'd better introduce these transfer students," he sighed irritably. "These sad sacks have been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage." If only I can strangle this man right now. "And they're as much of a loser here as they were there, so you boys and girls better not get any ideas about hitting on them! Tell 'em your name, kids, and make it quick."

"...You calling us loser?" Souji growled at Morooka.

"Go Souji-nii," I silently cheered.

"Hrnh... That's it, you're on my shit list, effective immediately," Morooka hissed.

"Well anyways," I clasped my hands together. "My name is Jiyoka Seta, and this is my twin brother Souji Seta."

"Now listen up!" Morooka yelled. Probably fed up with our attitudes. "This town is miles away from your big city of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one. You better not think of getting involved with the people here, let alone abusing them."

"I don't recall us being perverts at all," I tapped my chin in thought.

"But what do I know," Morooka shrugged. "It's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast. Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your life-journals and your my-places," and he goes on and on.

Luckily a girl with sandy-brown hair wearing a green and yellow jacket rose her hand to interrupt Morooka's bickering. Thank you so much!

"Excuse me! There's an empty spot behind and beside me. Is it okay if the transfer students sits here?" she politely asked.

"Huh?" Morooka snapped his head. "Yeah, sure. You two hear that? Your seats are over there. So hurry up and sit down already!"

"Geeze we're going," Souji and I muttered. Souji got to sit down next to the girl, and I got to sit down next to the guy who got his nads hit earlier with his head down.

"He's the worst huh?" the girl whispered to Souji. "Rotten luck for you and your sister to get stuck in this class ... Well, we'll just have to hang in there for a year."

"Sucks to be the transfer students, ending up in King Moron's class on the first morning here," I heard people talking about us.

"Yeah, he won't think twice about suspending you if you get on his bad again, we're all in the same boat..."

"Shut your traps!" Morooka hissed. "I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!"

Ah, I wonder how this year is going to be like. I wonder if we'll be able to fit in Inaba.

* * *

><p>~After school~<p>

"That's all for today. Normal lectures will start tomorrow," Morooka wrapped up the lesson.

*Ring Ding Dong*

"Attention all teacher," the school intercom went on. "Please report to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the school until further notice."

"Lucky that Nanako-chan's school ends an hour later then ours," I muttered.

"Hrnh. You heard the announcement. Don't go anywhere until you hear otherwise," Morooka grunted, and left the room.

"He's seriously getting on my nerves," one of the girls scowled. You're not the only one.

"Did something happen?" three guys rushed to the foggy window. "Don't those sirens sound really close?" Don't know, nor should I care.

"So how's your first day here?" I looked to my side to see that my seatmate's talking to me.

"Really," I paused for a moment finding the right word. "unique."

"Haha," he chuckled. "It really was, wasn't it? My name's Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet you," he held out a hand.

"Jiyoka Seta," I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too.'

*Ring Ding Dong*

"Attention all students," the school intercom went on again. "There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home. I repeat..."

"Incident?" a student jumped.

"What, something actually happened?"

"C'mon let's go take a look!"

"Do they not know what 'do not disturb the police officers' mean?" I sighed, and picked up my back.

"Apparently not," Souji shook his head.

"Hey are you going home by yourselves?" Souji's seatmate with a girl that has long black hair walked up to us. "Why don't you come with us? Ph, I nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. Well nice to meet you two! And this is Yukiko Amagi!" she introduced her friend.

"Souji-nii can go with you," I politely refused. "I have to go grocery shopping with my cousin."

"You sure you don't want me coming?" Souji looked unsure.

"It's okay," I reassured him. "I'll be with Nanako-chan the whole time. Plus, you need some friends my dear brother," I patted him on the back, and left.

"Yo! Nanako-chan!" I greeted my timid cousin.

"Oh, Jiyoka-san," she ran up to me.

"-san?" I rose an eyebrow at the honorific. "You know you can call me Jiyoka-nee! Or Jiyo-nee for short!"

"Oh," she blushed. "B-but-"

"No buts!" I stomped my foot. "You'll be like a little sister that I've always wanted!" I squeezed her in my arms. "Or you can call me Onee-chan! It seems much easier."

"O-Okay, Onee-chan," her face turned a darker shade.

"You're so cute!" I spun her around. It's not my fault that I love cute things.

"U-Um, Onee-chan people are staring," Nanako pointed at some guys who are gawking at me, or some people who probably think I'm weird.

"Ah, whatever," I placed her back down. "Now onto Junes!"

~At Junes~

"Dang this place is huge!" I looked around the department store.

"Junes is the best!" Nanako jumped.

"How about we go get the groceries, and look for clothes too?" I smiled at the excited child.

"Okay," Nanako nodded her head. "What are you going to make for tonight?"

"How about beef curry?"

"That sounds yummy," Nanako agreed. "Oh, and thank you for the lunch! It was really delicious."

"Aw, you make me blush," I rubbed the back of my head.

So we probably spent an hour and thirty minutes around the store, piling up food and other necessities in the cart.

"Are you sure you're going to get all that stuff Onee-chan?" she looked at the cart.

"If you're concern about finances, it's not a problem," I waved my hand dismissively. "I used to be a model before."

"Really?" Nanako's eyes sparkled.

"Yup," I pulled a thumb's up. "I'll show you some photos when we get back!"

"Jiyoka? Nanako? I see that you're really here," we turned around to see Doujima with another guy in a suit. Is that his co-worker or something?

"Oh, hi Uncle," I greeted. "Nanako and I were just out here grocery shopping, and me buying some other stuff."

"I see," he nodded his head. "This is Tohru Adachi, my partner."

"Nice to meet you," he held a hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Uncle's niece Jiyoka Seta," I shook his hand.

"You never told me your niece was this pretty Doujima-san," Adachi pulled back.

"Thank you for the complement," I chuckled seeing Doujima glaring at Adachi.

"Dad, are you coming home today?" Nanako tugged the hem's of Doujima's shirt.

"Sorry Nanako, I have to stay in late today," Doujima apologized.

"Are you a police officer or something Uncle?" I asked seeing he has a badge, and a gun holster.

"Close, I'm a detective," he ran a hand through his hair, while we all walked to the checkout.

"Ah, must be rough," I nodded my head.

"Yeah," Doujima let out a huge sigh. "Jiyoka can you save me some of the dinner you're gonna cook? I'll be back by midnight."

"Will do," I sang. "Did you like your bento?"

"It was delicious," he ruffled my hair. "Never knew you could cook so well."

"So that's what you were eating earlier Doujima-san," Adachi chuckled. "You know, he looked so happy when he took a bite out of that."

"Adachi!" Doujima hissed. I;m guessing he didn't want me to know.

"That will be $125.48 dollars," the cash register person, told me.

"Okay," I took out my wallet, but before I could have paid, Doujima swiped his card. "What the? Uncle!"

"Don't worry about it," Doujima smiled. "I would feel bad if you're paying for all this stuff. I'm the adult of the house you know?"

"But I could have paid it all by myself," I grumbled. God, now I feel really bad for Doujima paying for my neccessities too.

"I'll drop you two off at the house okay?" he brought me out of my train of thought.

"Fine," I pouted, still angry that he paid.

* * *

><p>~At the house~<p>

"That was so much fun," Nanako smiled, when we entered the house with all the grocery bags in our arms.

"I'll help out," Souji walked up to us and took some bags. "Looks like your shopping trip went well."

"Of course it did!" I chirped.

"Onee-chan, can I help you out to make the curry?" Nanako asked.

"Of course you can Nanako-chan!" I ruffled her hair.

"I'll help out too," Souji helped put all of the groceries away."

"Okay! Let's do it!" I jumped to the counter. I like this feeling. It's not just me and Souji anymore. Now we have Nanako and Doujima to talk to. Unlike our other relatives, Nanako and Doujima are very welcoming. I think I can get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note: <span>**

**Sync94: Yay! I finally got to this! Sorry I haven't been getting to this, but I am now! **

**Teddy: Everyone! Sync94 posted the poll on her profile on who Jiyoka-sensei should end up with, so vote well!**

**Yosuke: Remember to review and comment!**

**Sync94: Please! And ideas will be very much appreciated. **

**Souji: Also beta readers are welcomed too. **

**Sync94: I would need someone who's easily available though. **

** Kanji: See you all soon.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Friendly Discussions

**Author's Note:**

**Sync94: Ohiyo! Konichiwa! Konbanwa minna! I'd like to thank again all the people who read and reviewed my stories!**

**Yosuke: Like you haven't before?**

**Souji: At least she's thankful for her fans. **

**Sync94: That I am! ^^ By the way Yosuke, you should be really happy right now.**

**Yosuke: What? Why? **

**Sync94: So far there are four votes in the poll, and you're in the lead. **

**Yosuke: Heck yeah! -pumps fist in air- **

**Teddy: Not fair! I only got one vote? **

**Sync94: Sorry Teddy, but it's true. **

**Souji: -sighs- Please vote more so that Sync94 is sure to make an official pair. **

**Sync94: Disclaimer time!**

**Kanji: Sync94 does not own any of us except for Jiyoka-senpai only!**

* * *

><p>"Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb," we all looked at the t.v. while eating our beef curry. "Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba."<p>

"That's the School Zone," I heard Souji muttered.

"Is this the incident the school was talking about?" I asked.

"It seems so," Souji nodded, and kept his eyes glued on the t.v.

"The deceased has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at the local television station. The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed..."

"Ah!" Nanako gasped. "The Inaba Police Department! Th-That's where Dad works!"

"Are you worried about him?" Souji asked.

"Uh-uh. It's his job, so things like this happens," Nanako shook her head.

"The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof," the news continued. "Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether or not the death is an accident of a homicide."

"Are they stupid?" I silently hissed. "They would think, 'Oh her body was randomly battered of, as she slipped onto a random person's antenna' is just an accident?"

"Easy Jiyoka-nee," Souji placed a hand on my shoulder.

"A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow."

"They found her on the roof? That's scary..." Nanako looked down. "Oh it's Junes!" her face brightened at the commercial. She seriously loves that store huh?

"At Junes, everyday is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself and get in touch with our products! Every day's great at your Junes!~"

"Every day's great at your Junes!~" Nanako sang. At least she forgot about the murder case.

"Do you like that song Nanako?" Souji smiled.

"Yep," Nanako nodded happily. "It's popular at school too," and she continued to sing the song.

"Are you all done with the bowls?" I asked getting up from my seat.

"I'll take care of the dishes Jiyoka-nee," Souji takes the bowl from my hands. "Since you cooked the beef curry, so no objections."

"Okay then," I chuckled. "Nanako-chan, you said you wanted to see some of my modeling photos right?"

"Yes Onee-chan!" Nanako skipped to me.

"Come on then," I took her hand, and went to my room.

"Wow! You look so pretty Onee-chan!" Nanako exclaimed as I showed her some of the magazines I was in. Usually I was in the Victorian Gothic Lolita style magazines, so I liked being a model at the time. Though the reason of why I left was that the expectations everyone had on me were too much. Always under pressure, felt like I was suffocating from stress.

"Thanks Nana-chan," I ruffled her hair. "Which one's your favorite?"

"This one!" she pointed to me in a white and blue Gothic Lolita dress that I was sitting in the grass making me look like I was reaching out to the camera.

"Saa, then I'll let you have this," I gave the photo to her.

"Really Onee-chan?" she squealed. "Thank you!"

"No problem," I beamed.

"Hey," Souji walked into the room in his pajamas. "Nanako-chan, it's time for bedtime."

"Aw," she pouted. "Good night Onee-chan," she pecked my cheek and ran out the room. Luckily if she didn't run out, I would have glomped her to death.

"Looking back at old memories?" Souji looked at the scattered photos.

"Heck yeah," I smiled. "So how was your day with the girls?"

"They're nice," Souji sat himself on my bed beside me.

"Yukiko Amagi and Chie Satonaka am I right?"

"Yeah," Souji nodded his head. "They said that they would like to know if you would like to hang out with them sometime."

"Sounds like fun!" I beamed. "So which one's your type?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Didn't really think about it," Souji shrugged.

"Booo, you're boring," I pouted.

"So what about that guy who sits next to you?"

"Didn't really think about that either," I chuckled. Like brother, like sister I suppose. "He's really nice though."

"I don't trust him," Souji wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"That's what you say about every guy who would come near me you know," I laughed.

"Che," Souji just crossed his arms, and turned his head as a reply.

* * *

><p>~Next day<p>

"So have you finished the math homework?" Souji asked me, as we are walking to the he was walking while I was rollerblading beside him.

"Yep, it was pretty easy since it was over quadratic formulas that you just need to plug into the equations," I smiled.

"W-Watch out!" I heard someone scream, and Souji pulled me out of the way of the bike that now clashed into the trashcan. Wait, that looks like Yosuke!

"S-Someone..." I heard Yosuke whimpered as he was rolling inside the trashcan. Seems like he has horrible luck.

"What an idiot," Souji muttered before taking off the trashcan. "You okay there?"

"Whew!" Yosuke jumped onto his feet. "You saved me, thanks um..."

"Morning Hanamura-san!" I greeted, and stood beside Souji. "Remember us? We're the transfer students in your class."

"Oh yeah!" Yosuke's eyes like in recognition. "You're Souji Seta, and it's nice to see you again Jiyoka-san."

"Nice to meet you," Souji greeted, holding out his hand for Yosuke to shake. Which he did happily.

"Say, did you hear about the incident from yesterday?" Yosuke started a conversation while we began walking again. "They found that announcer lady hanging from an antenna!"

"We've heard," Souji nodded.

"You think it's some kinda warning?" Yosuke looked a bit worried. "There's no way something that weird would've been an accident."

"I agree with that," I agreed. "A battered up body that accidentally slips onto a strangers antenna? If that doesn't cry out 'murder', then I don't know what will."

"Dangling a dead body over the roof like that... That's just messed up," Yosuke sighed. "Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place."

"You know, we're going to be late?" Souji spoke.

"Oh crap!" Yosuke exclaimed.

I was already rollerblading as fast as I could, not bothering to hear the protests from behind me. Hey, they are men. They could deal with it themselves. Plus Yosuke has a bike, so he could just give Souji-nii a ride too.

* * *

><p>-In the classroom-<p>

"That's so messed up leaving us behind Jiyoka-san," Yosuke was breathing heavily as he plopped down next to me while Souji sat in were so lucky since class just started.

That's Jiyoka-nee for you," Souji chuckled.

"I didn't want to be late anyways," I waved my hand dismissively. "Plus, call me Jiyoka-chan, not -san! I'll call you Yosuke-kun then too alrught?"

"Sure," he smiled.

"Be quiet you idiots!" Morooka snapped. "You guys ARE in high school aren't you? Can't you shut up during class? Don't you have any common sense? First of all, my job is to waste my precious time teaching you assholes philosophy! And since I'm so nice, I'll straighten up your rotten attitudes while I'm at it! Aren't you honored?"

"Someone has a pole up their butt," I sang quietly to myself, and saw Yosuke chuckled at this. "A very long one at that."

**"You're not like the normal girls,"** I looked at the small piece of note Yosuke handed to me.

**"Well I take that as a compliment,"** I wrote back. **"Weirdness shows individuality, and uniqueness." **

**"So why did you and you're brother move to a place like this?"**

**"Parents are working overseas. We're currently staying with our uncle and his niece." **

**"Do you like it here so far?" **

**"It's nice, and quiet."** Throughout the whole lesson, we got to know more stuff about each other, which was really nice to do.

* * *

><p>-After school-<p>

"So you getting used to the place?" Yosuke asked the both of us.

"Yeah," Souji nodded his head.

"Kinda," I smiled. I still feel kinda weak from the new air.

"Well there isn't much to do here compared to the big city, but there's that certain...something you can't get anywhere else," Yosuke smiled."The air's clean, the food's great. Oh, you know about the local delicacy? It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything special huh?"

"Seriously?" I rose an eyebrow.

"I know a place where I can get it cheap. You two wanna come? You guys kinda helped me out this morning, so it's on me," Yosuke offered. Sounds very tempting to me.

"What about me huh?" Chie walked into the conversation. "No apologies? My "Trial of the Dragon."

"Ugh, you always come when I'm talking about food," Yosuke looked really irritated.

"How about it Yukiko?" Chie dismissed of what he said. "Don't you think he should treat us too?"

"I'll pass," Yukiko shook her head. "I don't want to gain any weight. I need to help out at the inn today, anyways."

"She works in an inn?" I whispered to Souji.

"Her family owns the Amagi inn," he explained.

"I see," I nodded her head.

"Wow Yukiko-san!" Yosuke looked impressed. "You started training to take over the business?"

"It's not like that," she looked a bit down. Probably from all the pressure she gets from the expectations of others, I remembered how that feels too. "I'm just helping out when it gets busy. Well I should be on my way." She left the classroom.

"Oh well," Chie shrugged her shoulders. "We should get going too."

"Huh? Do I really have to treat three people?" Yosuke pinched the bridge of his nose.


End file.
